Zębiróg Zamkogłowy
'''Zębiróg Zamkogłowy' (ang. Hideous Zippleback) — gatunek dużego, dwugłowego smoka. Dawniej zaliczany do klasy strachu, obecnie przedstawiciel klasy tajemniczej. Jest jednym z najpospolitszych gatunków, pojawia się wielokrotnie w filmach i serialu. Wygląd Zębiróg Zamkogłowy jest smokiem dość dużych rozmiarów. Jego tułów jest mocno spłaszczony i szeroki. Kończy go długi, cienki ogon, tuż za nasadą rozdzielający się na dwoje. Smok posiada dwie pary niedużych, wyposażonych w ostre pazury łap, za pomocą których porusza się po lądzie. Mimo swojej niekorzystnej budowy i krótkich łap w razie potrzeby potrafi całkiem szybko biec. W powietrze wznosi się dzięki parze stosunkowo niewielkich, trójkątnych skrzydeł - jak na smocze kończyny lotne, skrzydła Zębiroga mają bardzo krótkie ramię i długi przyczep, przez co po rozłożeniu wyglądają jak poszerzenie grzbietu smoka. Ogólna płaskość Zębiroga powoduje, iż widząc szybującego smoka wydaje się, jakby wykorzystywał do ślizgania się po powietrzu nie tylko powierzchnię skrzydeł, ale również cały swój spłaszczony tułów. Na dwóch bardzo długich, cienkich szyjach mieszczą się dwie głowy Zębiroga. Są okrągłe i niewielkie, każda wyposażona jest w parę ostrych, cienkich rogów sterczących do tyłu. Oczy każdej głowy są stosunkowo duże, a nozdrza znajdują się po bokach ostrego rogu nosowego. Smok ma też długie zęby - jedne z najdłuższych wśród całego smoczego rodzaju. Lewy łeb, ze względu na swoją rolę, jaką jest krzesanie iskier podpalających gaz, posiada znacznie dłuższe zęby niż łeb prawy. Od czubków głów, przez szyje, grzbiet i ogony smoka ciągną się dwa rzędy prostokątnych, zaokrąglonych wypustek. Wypustki te mogą zachodzić między siebie po złączeniu przez Zębiroga szyj i ogona, tworząc wzór podobny do zamka błyskawicznego - stąd przymiotnik "zamkogłowy" w nazwie (choć wiadome jest, iż w czasach wikingów nie isniały tego typu zamki). Dzięki temu mechanizmowi smok może połączyć podwójne części ciała, na przykład dla zachowania lepszej zwrotności i koordynacji przy szybkim locie. Barwa skóry Zębiroga może być różna, aczkolwiek najpopularniejsze są osobniki w odcieniach zieleni, błękitu, brązu czy żółci. Siedlisko i dieta Zębirogi Zamkogłowe zamieszkują rozległe tereny wyspy Berk. Przed sojuszem wikingów ze smokami, ten i inne gatunki zamieszkiwały Smocze Leże, a i po pokonaniu Czerwonej Śmierci wiele dzikich osobników pozostało na Smoczej Wyspie. Prócz tego, wielu przedstawicieli gatunku można spotkać w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Pojedyncze osobniki lub niewielkie stada zamieszkują większość wysp Archipelagu. Podczas okresu godowego Zębirogi udają się do Lęgowiska, by złożyć jaja i wychować młode. Smok ten zje praktycznie wszystko, ale - jak większość smoków - najbardziej lubi mięso, zwłaszcza ryby lub większe ssaki, takie jak owce. Nie gardzi także plastrami miodu czy wypiekanym przez wikingów pieczywem. Zachowanie i tresura Zębiróg Zamkogłowy ma dwie głowy, zaś każda z nich posiada swój własny mózg. To powoduje, że obie głowy mają zupełnie różne toki myślenia, dwie różne osobowości i umysły. Bardzo często zdarza się, że kłócą się ze sobą, co okazuje się fatalne zwłaszcza podczas lotu. Niekiedy smok zachowuje się tak, jakby jedna głowa nie była świadoma obecności sąsiedniej - każda z nich chce udać się własną drogą i bardzo trudno jest im dojść do porozumienia. Podczas nierzadkich kłótni obie głowy wzajemnie atakują się - jedna gazem, druga iskrą - przez co obie padają ofiarą eksplozji ich ognia. Jednak współpraca obu umysłów jest niezwykle cenna, bowiem pozwala na użycie niezwykle groźnej broni smoka, jaką jest zionięcie eksplodującym ogniem. Dodatkowo, dwie głowy stanowią doskonały mechanizm podczas polowania - jedna z głów patroluje otoczenie, zaś druga zakrada się na ofiarę. Podobnie dzieje się podczas obrony - jedna z głów również obserwuje otoczenie, a druga zajmuje się swoimi sprawami lub odpoczywa, po czym się wymieniają. Tresura Zębiroga polega przede wszystkim na zdobyciu zaufania i szacunku obu głów jednocześnie - co może być trudne, jeśli każda z nich będzie preferowała coś innego. Tradycyjnie, najlepiej jest położyć delikatnie dłoń między nozdrzami smoka. Dobrze jest też nakarmić obie głowy w tym samym czasie oraz pobawić się z nimi. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Wytwarzanie iskier i gazu przez Zębiroga Zębiróg ma bardzo specyficzną metodę tworzenia ognia. Podczas gdy większość ziejących ogniem gatunków, z racji posiadania jednej głowy, jednocześnie wytwarza i łatwopalną substancję, i iskry, o tyle u Zębiroga elementy te są podzielone między dwie głowy. I tak prawa w nich zieje zielonym, łatwopalnym gazem, zaś lewa podpala go iskrami. Gaz się zapala i płonie lub eksploduje, w zależności od stężenia. Gaz ten nie ma stałej gęstości, może mieć większą albo równą powietrzu. Smoka można w pewnym stopniu unieszkodliwić, zalewając wodą głowę wytwarzającą iskry - Zębiróg nie może wówczas podpalić gazu i spowodować eksplozji. Jednak już sam gaz jest dość niebezpieczny, gdyż może spowodować dezorientację otoczonej nim ofiary lub ją zwyczajnie udusić. Dlatego prawa głowa może działać samodzielnie, dysponując gazem, a co więcej, polana wodą nie traci swoich zdolności. Jednak lewa - wytwarzająca jedynie iskry - sama jest bezbronna. Wypustki na grzbiecie Ciągnące się wzdłuż grzbietu wystające wypustki o czerwonej barwie mają specyficzny, zbliżony do prostokąta kształt, który pozwala im zazębiać się i tym samym łączyć. Podczas lotu Zębiróg często trzyma szyje oraz ogony złączone, by mógł osiągnąć lepszą koordynację oraz prędkość, lub by lepiej bronić się przed przeciwnikiem. Płonący pierścień Ta zdolność Zębiroga została pokazana w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Smok, chwytając w każdą z paszcz jeden z ogonów, układa się w kształt okręgu i podpala się, a następnie toczy przed siebie. Umiejętność ta jest przydatna podczas walki, gdy Zębiróg jest szybko poruszającą się ognistą obręczą, niszczącą wszystko na swojej drodze. Inne umiejętności Dzięki dwóm głowom smok ma także wyjątkowy wzrok - oba mózgi współpracują ze sobą, dzięki czemu jedna głowa może dzielić zmysły z drugą. Gdy jedna głowa zostanie oślepiona, wciąż będzie "widzieć" dzięki współdzieleniu przez mózg obrazu obserwowanego przez drugą głowę. Zębiróg potrafi również wykorzystać dwie głowy do zdezorientowania i schwytania swojego przeciwnika lub ofiary. Dwie głowy obracają się wokół niej, po czym zaciskają, więżąc ją między szyjami. Etapy rozwoju Hideous zippleback egg.png|Jajo Baby zipplebacks gallery 1 wm.jpg|Pisklę Zębiróg 1.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Tytaniczny Zębiróg Zamkogłowy.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka przedstawione zostało w materiale promocyjnym oraz w grach. Według obu ma owalny kształt i zielony kolor. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk barwa skorupy jest bardziej oliwkowa, a jajo u szczytu zdobią czerwone plamki. Dodatkowo, jajo wypełnione jest rozmaitymi gazami. Pisklę Pisklę Zębiroga występuje w krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii. W przeciwieństwie do dorosłej formy, nie ma tak wyraźnych plamek na ciele, a ogólna barwa jest nieco jaśniejsza. Jego szyje są grube w stosunku do ciała, zaś głowy małe. Poza tym oprócz rozmiarów pisklę niewiele różni się od dorosłego smoka. Tytan Tytaniczna forma Zębiroga pojawia się w odcinku Toporna próba. Smok jest wyraźnie większy w porównaniu z dorosłym osobnikiem. Skóra ma ciemniejsze ubarwienie, ale jaskrawsze detale. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk tytan podobnie zmienia barwę - z delikatnej żółci na połączenie jasnego, miętowego koloru detali oraz grzbietu z kontrastującym granatem i fioletem skrzydeł. Na głowach i grzbiecie smoka wyrasta więcej wypustek i rogów, a wszystkie stają się ostrzejsze. Także zęby smoka ulegają pogrubieniu i zaostrzeniu. Niewielkie szpikulce znajdujące się na końcówkach ogona powiększają się do rozmiarów sporej płetwy. Słabości *Głowa, która wytwarza iskry, jest podatna na wilgoć. Gdy jest mokra, niemożliwe jest wytworzenie iskier, a tym samym skutecznie zionięcie ogniem przez smoka. *Każda z głów myśli niezależnie, co może prowadzić do rozbieżnych intencji smoka i tym samym niezdarności na lądzie czy w powietrzu. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Zębirogi debiutują w czasie ataku na wioskę Berk, kiedy to jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku najpierw wypełnia jedną z chat gazem, a następnie go podpala, powodując eksplozję i kompletne zniszczenie domu. Gatunek zostaje lepiej przedstawiony na Smoczym szkoleniu, w czasie lekcji dotyczącej współpracy. Rekruci mają za zadanie rozpoznać, która z głów podpala gaz, i oblać ją wodą, jednak z powodu wszechobecnego dymu albo nie są w stanie trafić, albo mylą smocze łby. Ostatecznie Czkawce udaje się zagonić smoka z powrotem do klatki, ponieważ pod kamizelką ma ukrytego węgorza, którego smok się boi. Przedstawiciel tego gatunku daje się później wytresować bliźniakom, Mieczykowi i Szpadce, i bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Po tym wydarzeniu smok zaprzyjaźnia się z rodzeństwem i zostaje ich wierzchowcem. Prezent Nocnej Furii Głównym Zębirogiem są tu Jot i Wym, którzy wraz z wieloma innymi przedstawicielami swojego gatunku lecą do Lęgowiska, aby się rozmnażać i wychować młode. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu Zębirogi, zarówno dzikie, jak i wytresowane, pojawiają się licznie i bardzo często, jednak, poza Jotem i Wymem, żaden z nich nie odgrywa by znaczącej roli. Ci zaś szczególny problem sprawiają jeźdźcom w odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa - kiedy Mieczyk i Szpadka nie są w stanie zgodzić się co do metod tresury smoka i zaczynają się kłócić, Wym i Jot niepilnowani ruszają do wioski. Tymczasem na Berk przybywa Dagur Szalony, wódz Berserków, i jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie pokoju z tym wojowniczym, zabijającym smoki plemieniem jest ukrycie wszystkich gadów na czas wizyty. Wyzwanie upilnowania krnąbrnego Zębiroga bez pomocy bliźniaków okazuje się zbyt trudne - Dagur znajduje smoka, łapie go i zamierza zabić. Wobec niebezpieczeństwa bliźniaki godzą się i wspólnie, wraz z innymi jeźdźcami, urządzają pozorowany atak smoków, który przepędza Berserków. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Dzikie Zębirogi wielokrotnie pojawiają się na rozmaitych wyspach Archipelagu. W odcinku ''Zębiróg Wiernogłowy Czkawka ratuje Wyma i Jota przed wywołaną przez bliźniaki lawiną. Zębiróg w ramach wdzięczności zaczyna pomagać chłopakowi, natrętnie obdarzać go rybami i nieustannie pilnować, nawet w czasie snu. Sytuacja staje się dla Czkawki irytująca, tym bardziej, że kolejne manewry smoka powodują zniszczenie wszystkich jego zastępczych protez. Pyskacz, przybyły na Koniec Świata w celu ich naprawy, wyjawia, że Zębirogi są bardzo pamiętliwymi stworzeniami i nigdy nie zapominają o zaciągniętym długu wdzięczności, nieustannie szukając okazji do przysłużenia się wybawcy i jego spłaty. Po tej informacji Czkawka wraz z Mieczykiem i Szpadką przeprowadzają kilka ustawionych akcji, w których Zębiróg ma okazję uratować Haddocka, zawsze jednak smok przynosi ryby, nie udzielając faktycznej pomocy. Dopiero porwanie Czkawki przez łowców staje się doskonałą okazją do uwolnienia się od męczącego zainteresowania smoka, który - uratowawszy chłopaka i spłaciwszy swój dług - powraca do swoich treserów, Mieczyka i Szpadki. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Zębirogi często pojawiają się wśród gromad smoków zamieszkujących Berk oraz przede wszystkim Smocze Sanktuarium. Przedstawicielem tego gatunku są także jedni z głównych smoczych bohaterów - Jot i Wym. Ci razem z Mieczykiem i Szpadką biorą udział w wyścigach smoków, a później w akcji ratunkowej Czkawki i w poszukiwaniach Drago Krwawdonia. Uwolnieni z pomocą Ereta włączają się w bitwę pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, w czasie której inne Zębirogi demonstrują swoją zdolność zmieniania się w płonące obręcze i rozgramiają łowców. Wym i Jot odlatują razem z innymi smokami, zahipnotyzowanymi przez Oszołomostracha Drago, a po wezwaniu uwolnionego Szczerbatka przechodzą a jego stronę i pomagają pokonać potwora. Po wszystkim każda głowa wita się ze swoim jeźdźcem. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Zębirogi są jednym z gatunków licznie żyjących na przeludnionym Berk. Jot i Wym, jego główni przedstawiciele, towarzyszą swoim jeźdźcom w czasie akcji ratunkowych smoków, relokacji Berkian oraz wyprawy przeciwko Grimmelowi, jednak w drodze powrotnej żadna z głów nie zauważa braku obecności Szpadki. Po pokonaniu łowców smok żegna się ze swoimi treserami i razem z innymi Zębirogami odlatuje do Ukrytego Świata. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Jot i Wym *Whip & Lash *Tytaniczny Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Hideous Zippleback *Exiled Hideous Zippleback *Barf & Belch's Mate *Barf & Belch's Offspring *Sparkle & Sparks *Heel & Brak *Kandy & Kane DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Muck & Tumble *Tricky Two-Heads *Valley Zippleback *Zesty Zippleback Inne *Sparks and Spew W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Zębiróg pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować, karmiąc go rybą. DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Zębiróg Zamkogłowy jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Błędy Swego czasu w grze pojawiał się błąd i Zębiróg z obu głów strzelał ogniem. Błąd naprawiono - obecnie jedna głowa wypuszcza gaz, a druga iskry, które razem tworzą kule ognia. Ciekawostki *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy jest połączeniem kobry, jaszczurki rogatej i warana z Komodo. *Począwszy od filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, Zębiróg zaliczany jest do klasy tajemniczej. Poprzednia klasa, do której klasyfikowany był gatunek - klasa strachu - została bowiem zlikwidowana, a należące do niej gatunki przeklasyfikowano. *Każda z głów smoka ma własny mózg i przeprowadza odrębny proces myślowy. Oznacza to, że nawet w przypadku niesprawności jednej z nich smok dalej może funkcjonować, ale również, że przy aktywności obu smok łatwo może wpaść w konflikt sam ze sobą. *Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies jedna z głów zwykle je mięso lub ryby, druga zaś preferuje plastry miodu, jednak nie znalazło to potwierdzenia w serialu ani w filmach. **Również według tej gry Zębirogi przepadają za pachnącymi kwiatami. *Jest jednym z trzech znanych gatunków, które mają więcej niż jedną głowę. Pozostałe to Raziprąd i Sidlarz. *Jest blisko spokrewniony z Sidlarzem. *Szeroko znana jest wierność i pamiętliwość Zębirogów - jeśli mają u kogoś dług wdzięczności, będą pilnować go tak długo, aż nie nadarzy się okazja, by go spłacić. *Statystyki smoka wskazują, że Zębiróg nie posiada jadu, chociaż w Jak wytresować smoka Śledzik twierdzi, że gad wstrzykuje go ofierze zębami. *W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu zostało ukazane, że Zębiróg nie jest w stanie latać z jeźdźcem tylko na jednej głowie, chyba że druga z głów zostanie w jakiś sposób wyłączona z podejmowania decyzji - np. porażona jadem Szybkiego Szpica, jak to pokazano w odcinku Odkrycia chodzą parami. Jednak w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Mieczyk bez trudu wrócił na Zębirogu sam, nawet nie zauważając nieobecności Szpadki. **Ujeżdżanie tego gatunku smoka w pojedynkę jest również możliwe, gdy jeździec usadowi się zwyczajnie na grzbiecie, między głowami Zębiroga - w ten sposób dosiadł go Czkawka w odcinku Zębiróg Wiernogłowy. *Smok ten ma wyraźnie rozdwojony język. *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to pierwszy i jedyny smok, na którym w czasie Smoczego szkolenia Czkawka przetestował działanie węgorza. Zobacz też en:Hideous Zippleback es:Cremallerus Espantosus de:Wahnsinniger Zipper ru:Кошмарный Пристеголов it:Orripilante Bizippo pt-br:Zíper Arrepiante fr:Hideux Braguettaure Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Zębirogi Zamkogłowe Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies